Caballero de armadura brillante
by Sirenita
Summary: Él siempre ha sido un caballero enfundado en una armadura brillante, montado en su corcel blanco y con la espada de Gryffindor en su cinto.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**Caballero de armadura brillante**

Neville había nacido para ser un héroe. Él no lo sabía, y aunque ella a veces le dijera que lo admiraba, no lo creía. Se encogía de hombros y soltaba una sonrisa humilde, antes de decir que ése título lo merecía otra persona. Y estaba en lo correcto, de cierto modo.

Harry era el Niño-Qué-Vivió, el que derrotó a Voldemort dos veces, el único capaz de infiltrarse en el ministerio, el fundador del Ejército de Dumbledore. Oficialmente, Harry era el héroe de la historia.

Sin embargo, la historia también se descompone en muchos detalles. Detalles que al unirlos, hacen al héroe. Y dentro de esos detalles está uno de los fieles amigos de Harry: Neville. Él, quien acudía a su amigo ante cualquier eventualidad; él, quien la protegía de la Brigada Inquisitorial y de cualquier que la molestara en su presencia; él, quien podría haber tenido el mismo destino de héroe de Harry.

El chico nacido para ser héroe se reía cuando escuchaba a la pelirroja animarlo con esos comentarios. Y ella se ofendía. Que no te miento, le decía mientras le golpeaba suavemente en el brazo. Le tengo pavor a tantas cosas, que muchas veces me pregunto qué hago en Gryffindor; respondía él, alzándose de hombros y desviando la mirada. En su voz se distinguía una nota de vergüenza. La real valentía no se puede medir, la guerrera le sonreía y le tomaba las manos, porque ésta sólo sale a relucir cuando su dueño debe proteger algo que verdaderamente aprecia. Tal vez los héroes nacen, no se hacen; zanjaba el chico la incómoda conversación.

En algunas ocasiones, Neville no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera de rabia al contemplar la injusticia. Algo en su pecho se inflaba y borboteaba, como agua contenida casi explotando. Y era en esos momentos donde se deshacía de su traje de timidez y debilidad, para empuñar la espada de la temeridad. Su lengua se trataba, pero decía con presteza la verdad de los horrendos crímenes cometidos; e intentaba salvar a la damisela en peligro o a un pobre aldeano en apuros.

La pareja favorita para calzar botas y casco metálicos del destinado a ser héroe era la guerrera de cabello color fuego. Ella siempre empuñaba sus armas, y no dudaba en atacar cuando era necesario. Incluso, cuando eso significara arriesgar su propia vida. Con sus palabras y el pasado atándolos, contaba últimamente con la ayuda del nacido para ser héroe para enfrentarse a los temibles enemigos.

Algunos eran enemigos de piel pálida y pelo negro, tan brillante como si estuviera bañado en aceite. Otros, tenían dos cabezas gemelas. Y aunque no pudieran hacerle frente al más horrendo de todos, la serpiente de ojos rojos, sí podían asegurarse que los otros no hicieran daño a los inocentes del reino. Ya fuera saliendo en defensa de los aldeanos atrapados en las celdas para recibir dolorosos castigos o tendiendo trampas para el ejército personal del cabecilla de los opresores, siempre tenían un plan para no dejar la injusticia impune.

El día de la gran revolución se acercaba. Él desenfundó su espada una mañana, y le preguntó a la guerrera de cabellos de fuego si tenía miedo. Si no tuviera miedo, querría decir que no tengo nada que perder; respondió ella mirando hacia los campos del castillo. Por fin lucharemos en la batalla decisiva, se giró y posó sus ojos castaños en los de él, ¿estás preparado? Como nunca, él esbozó una sonrisa.

La batalla llegó. Ambas partes tenían cientos de personas. Todo era estocadas, gritos, redadas, y escudos que rebotaban ataques. Dentro del caos que había traído consigo el día de la posible victoria en contra de las tinieblas, los seguidores de la libertad parecían ser un cuerpo: sin castas sociales, género y edad. Peleaban por la justicia, defendían a su aliado y atacaban al enemigo.

El hombre nacido para convertirse en héroe avanzaba entre el tumulto, desviando ataques y aprovechando la oportunidad de encontrar a algún desprevenido para enterrar su espada. Buscaba con la mirada su fiel compañera. Se había separado cuando el monstruo de dos cabezas se interpuso en su camino. La guerrera de cabello rojo iba a ayudarle a tumbarlo, cuando sintió los gritos de una niña y reticente, se giró para correr a su auxilio.

Sus ojos se movían velozmente sobre cada figura presente en el castillo. Unos yacían en el suelo, con la expresión del susto ante la muerte en sus rostros; otros se escondían en algunos muebles, algunos curaban a los heridos en los rincones perdidos del lugar, y los demás batallaban con devoción y pasión. No había rastro de la pelirroja. Se detuvo, y giró sobre sus talones, recorriendo el Gran Salón. Debería estar por aquí, se dijo; y por fin la divisó.

La guerrera de fuego libraba una cruel batalla con una bruja de rostro cetrino y pelo eléctrico.

-¡No, Ginny! –Neville corrió hacia ella.

La madre de la guerrera estaba acostada, en una pose muy incómoda. Seguramente había estado peleando contra la bruja, pero sus intentos habían sido fallidos ante algún ataque de la hechicera.

Apuntando su espada hacia la bruja, el destinado a ser héroe se colocó junto a la guerrera. Le tomó el brazo, para evitar que pudiera hacer algún movimiento riesgoso. Si la bruja había sido capaz de vencer a su madre, una gran luchadora, entonces era lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con ambos de una vez.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó Ginny.

-¡_Protego_! –dijo al mismo tiempo Neville.

El ataque de la bruja no pudo atravesar el escudo del guerrero, y en la fracción de segundo en que observaba su falla, la pelirroja pudo embestirla con un certero golpe y la hizo volar por el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando la guerrera dejó caer su espada, y se arrodilló ante su madre. Estaba viva, anunció en tono aliviado; pero aún así dos enormes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Neville –Ginny se puso de pie y le abrazó. Por un momento todo el alboroto producido por la batalla contra Voldemort parecía inexistente-. Sin ti no habría podido… -se separó un poco y le miró, con cariño-. Eres un héroe. Uno que siempre he estado esperando para que me rescate en el momento indicado.

Los héroes no siempre deben comportarse como tales. No todos visten una capa y trajes de lujo, como si fueran de la realeza. Sólo basta que tengan una armadura, hecha de valentía por defender a sus seres queridos, y que ésta brille por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Neville Longbottom era un caballero de armadura brillante.

**FIN

* * *

**

**N/A: Espero de todo corazón no haber matado a Neville con esto, porque me sentiría la peor persona del mundo. Él es un personaje tan completo e interesante, que no me sentiría para nada tranquila.**

**Su nombre podría haber sido el título de siete libros de la saga, su persona sería la elegida por Voldemort y él lo habría enfrentado. Y aunque no fue El Elegido, sí es un combatiente y se merece su propia historia caballeresca, llena de metáforas y batallas que librar, junto con una compañera de ideales. Siento que Ginny y él forjaron una buena amistad a lo largo de los años, y se estrechó aún más en el último con la guerra.**

**Si alguien ha leído esto, agradecería infinitamente que me dejara un review :). Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Atte.,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
